


Something about the way you smile

by evelynsdunwithu_fob



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Everyone Is Gay, Hyungwon needs a hug, Lee Minhyuk is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Swearing, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynsdunwithu_fob/pseuds/evelynsdunwithu_fob
Summary: University student Hyunwoo falling for a sad, shy Hyungwon. All because of his smile.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bare with me here. In quarantine, started stanning Monsta X. In love with Hyungwon and his beautiful smile. Ugh. Lowkey shipping Showhyung. Let's see how this goes. Still don't know where it's going but let's enjoy the ride for now. :) Stay healthy loves.

In the four years Hyunwoo has known Hyungwon, it had never occurred to him just how wonderful it was to see Hyungwon smile. Everytime Minhyuk asked him to come hang out with him and his buddies, he always hoped Hyungwon would show. Almost always, he never did. Any excuse of being too busy with his dance classes, working late or just because he didn't feel like it. Hyunwoo was always disappointed, but being the 'coolest bro ever' according to Minhyuk, he showed up anyways with the biggest smile he could muster. Today was probably going to be another one of those nights.

An hour later after Minhyuk had texted him, Shownu decided to dress a little more comfy. He had a shitty morning. A rude lady cut him in the Starbucks line and grabbed the last blueberry muffin. Then he ended up being late to his music theory class _because_ he was arguing with the lady over the last muffin. Having no breakfast and a little to no sleep the night prior, he wasn't feeling all too well. Maybe he should just cancel, say he's too busy. Got a lot of homework to catch up on. Which technically isn't a total lie and can't come. Yeah maybe that's a good excuse. Maybe he'll- his phone buzzed.

**Minhyuk**

_Dude_

_Kihyun is coming_

_What should I do?_

_Should I confess or act cool_

_Act cool, yeah you're right._

_Thanks bro_

_See you soon!_

Hyunwoo shouldn't be surprised that Minhyuk was going to freak out over Kihyun. That guy has been swooning over him ever since he saw him dance at that recital last fall. Which was actually the first time he saw Hyungwon smile after the performance. It wasn't often Hyungwon would smile. Over time, many people he would hang out with would gossip about him. He never paid much attention about it though. Only that _his parents died very young, was living with his aunt until he graduated, Works two jobs and doesn't have time for anything, very serious_. Hyunwoo could go on and on about what people said about Hyungwon. But he couldn't really say what was true and what wasn't. Since Minhyuk was friends with Changkyun and Jooheon, Hyungwon would always tag along. And since Hyunwoo was friends with Minhyuk, obviously he would see Hyungwon from time to time. Hyungwon was very shy and quiet around him though. Greeting him with a small hello and somehow always on his way out right when he showed up. For some reason it never bother him before, but ever since he saw him crying in the middle of the hallway on his way to his music theory class, he felt bad for him. Such a beautiful boy with big brown eyes shouldn't be crying. Since then, He made it his mission to make him smile whenever he can or well, when he'd seen him. Which was rare. Both their classes were across campus from each other, both working different hours and always staying busy. Only then, Hyunwoo received another message from Minhyuk

**Minhyuk**

_Oh and Hyungwon is coming_

_Just FYI_

_*insert wink enoji*_

_Fuck._

_Fucking great_.

Ok. Maybe he should dress a little more better. He just did laundry. His good jean's are clean, he could wear those.White shirt that hung beautifully around his body that showed off his muscles is still good for wear. Yeah ok, he could go with that. Maybe touch up his hair a bit. Making him look more decent than he was 10 minutes ago. Ok he got this. _Act casual. Don't freak Hyungwon out. Try to have a conversation this time idiot. Ok yeah. Great._ He quickly sent Minhyuk a ' _cool. on my way_ ' text before grabbing his keys wallet and jacket, heading out for the night. Let's fucking hope it goes well.

________________________________________

It was currently 8 by the time Hyunwoo showed up to the Korean BBQ Minhyuk wanted to try the other week. His friend stating that ' _it looks good, we should try it before we die_ ' as if they were going to die anytime soon. They were still in college for crying out loud. But Hyunwoo agreed because why not, free food. As soon as he enter the restaurant, he spotted his blond headed friend telling the group the story of the time he caught the stomach flu and starting puking in front of the teacher.

_And as soon as she got near me, I couldn't hold it in any longer. So I-_

_Are you really going to be telling that story right before we're going to eat._

Minhyuk turns around and slightly pouts. _Great I was just getting to the best part_ Hyunwoo makes a face, _Yeah, please don't. No one wants to here it right before we eat. Thanks._

He quickly took off his jacket and quickly scanned the next available seat, Which happened to be next to Hyungwon.

_Oh fuck him. Act cool. Act cool, act cool._

_This seat taken_? He asks Hyungwon. Knowing well it fact that, that was the only spot open and everyone else was already sitting. He can hear Changkyun cough.

_Fucking idiot._

Hyungwon turns slightly pink from the attention. _Cute_. He shakes his head and gestures him to sit. So he does and looks towards Minhyuk who is already smirking. _Great_.

After all the awkwardness, Jooheon broke the ice by asking if anyone had seen the new Marvel movie that had just come out. Minhyuk yells that he has and everything returned to normal. Every now and then Hyunwoo would glance at Hyungwon. Admiring his side view from up close. _Wow he really is so beautiful. Are his lips really that plump and pink? Eyelashes really that long? Gosh his skin looks so sm-_

_Does he have something in his face that makes him more interesting than the story I'm telling Hyunwoo?_

Hyunwoo immediately blushes at the realization that he had caught and now he can see that Hyungwons cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

_He's going to fucking kill Minhyuk_

He turns to Minhyuk, _Actually yes, because I've heard this story 10 times this week and its starting to get annoying_. Minhyuk stops smirking as soon as everyone starts laughing. Hyunwoo coughs shifting slightly towards Hyungwon, mutters a _sorry_ and goes back to eating his Bulgogi.

_What a fucking night._

After everyone complains that they can't eat anymore or they'll explode. Kihyun grabs the check and insists on paying since he just got paid and wanted to treat everyone for once. Only Minhyuk argued with him, feeling bad because _he's going to spend so much on them_. _Weak_ Hyunwoo thought as soon as Minhyuk let him pay for it all and insisted that next time he'll invite. As if once that was settled, everyone parted ways. Kihyun left first saying bye to them all and promised to text Minhyuk when they can all hang out again. Minhyuk giggled and waved bye. _Fucking whipped._

 _Alright we're leaving too, gotta feed those little monsters at home_. Chanhyuk says as soon as Kihyun left.

 _And by monster he means our dog. One dog. Single dog_. Jooheon added holding the door open for Hyungwon to get out.

Hyunwoo is already taking out his keys when Hyungwon says his goodbyes to everyone. _See you guys around, h_ e shyly mutters, _thanks for dinner._

 _Anytime_ , Hyunwoo says back before he realizes. _Um we should do this again sometime. If y-you want to join us....again_

Hyungwon slighty smiles _Okay_.

_Okay. Yes. Okay. He's definitely hoping for a next time now. He can't wait._

_Alright bye loser_ , Minhyuk says and motions Hyunwoo to follow. He quickly says bye to everyone and waves at Hyungwon directly. Hyungwon awkwardly waved back and turns the other direction.

_We should do this again, if y-you want. Oh I'm so in love with you-_

_Oh fuck off_ , Shownu says as he pushes Minhyuk. Minhyuk laughs _you should've seen your face. Oh God your so gone for him it's not even funny._

 _Am not_ he mutters to himself as he keeps on walking.

Deep down he knows he is utterly _fucked_.


	2. Barista by Day, Bartender by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hyunwoo's night turns for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So idk how long each chapter is going to be or when I'll be updating, I just kinda go with the flow. But hopefully you guys enjoy it!

_ Bartender. Pink. Bartender.  _

Hyunwoo would have never, in a million years ever, suspect one of his friends to be a drink mixer. Okay, _maybe_ _Jooheon_ cause he has his way with drinks and people, but Hyungwon?

_ Hyungwon. _

_ Cute, shy, pink Hyungwon.  _

No, Hyunwoo couldn't believe it. He knew that Hyungwon worked two jobs, but he never bothered to ask the younger one about them. And now that he thinks about it, he really should have. Bartender was the least likely job he thought of Hyungwon having, and yet, here he was, right in front of him. Mixing a drink for some blonde chick who was obviously flirting with him, while he was smiling trying to be nice, being in his job requirement. 

For fuck sakes, how did this become his night? 

Earlier that day, it had been any other day. Iced coffee in hand, while the other occupied with his phone. He was late for his English literature class. Why did he have to stay up so late to study for his exam that was still weeks away?  _ Studying earns good grades _ , his mother always told him. Yes yes, as if he ever failed an exam before.

Once he arrived, he quietly entered the class to sit in an empty spot that was always open for him, next to Minhyuk. Just then, Mr. Kim stopped writing on his board, gave him a side look and told him that  _ this was the third time this week, put an alarm next time and stop interrupting his lectures. _ As always, Hyunwoo would bow and mumble a quick  _ sorry _ and made his way to his seat. 

_ Alright class back to Hamlet- _

_ Hey, what'd I miss? _ Asked Hyunwoo as he took off his backpack, fishing for his copy of Hamlet. Minhyuk gave him a bored expression and that was all he needed to know that he didn't miss much. After an hour of the lecture, Mr. Kim assigned the class to read till the end of the play and write themes that could be related to the world today. In return, it earned a groan from the class.

_ Great. Another sleepless night. _

_ I was thinking, since it's Friday and we all don't have lectures tomorrow, wanna go to a club and have some drinks?  _

  
Hyunwoo turns to his friend as he was exiting the class,  _ is Kihyun going too? _ Minhyuk immediately blushes and says  _ yes but all the guys are going too so he won't be the third wheel. _

Hyunwoo immediately perks up at the idea of Hyungwon possibly tagging along. It's been weeks since the bbq and Hyunwoo wanted to see him again. 

_ Is Hyungwon coming? _ Minhyuk immediately stops and asks if he isn't, would he still tag along?  _ Would he? _ Hyunwoo stops and thinks for a second, weighing his options. One hand, he can stay home and catch up on some marvel movies he hasn't seen yet or drink his stress away just for one night and maybe get to know Hyunwon,if he shows, a little more. Hyunwoo decides he'll go just for tonight and destress himself so he can ace his exam coming up.  _ Alright I'll come, only because it's been awhile. _

Minhyuk claps his hands excitedly and says  _ good because Hyungwon isn't coming because he's working tonight or some shit and because he wants to get into Kihyun pants tonight and he knows Hyunwoo wouldn't drink too much so he could drive himself home. _ Hyunwoo makes a face, gross. He really didn't need this kind of information. Minhyuk doesn't phase, he states  _ he hasn't gotten laid in a while and actually likes Kihyun. Perfect win win situation. _ Hyunwoo rolls his eyes at his friend and walks to the little cafe nearby the campus. 

One thing he knows for sure, in his 2 years of going to this little cafe, is that the barista is always the same built, short haired guy who looks like gym is life but would cry if he sees a kitten hurt,  _ Wonho _ . He's never fully had a conversation with the guy, but he knows enough. Guy's pretty great overall, really easy to talk to and always smiling. He's been there enough times that Wonho already knows what he gets and gives him a discount because he's the only customer who he enjoys his company with. Like Minhyuk said earlier, a perfect win win situation. 

Hyunwoon pushes through the door, expecting a  _ hello _ from said brown haired man, but he only got a  _ welcome _ from an unfamiliar voice. That's odd. That did not sound like Wonho at all. Hyunwoo walks up to the register only to find that it's empty.  _ Hello? _ Hyunwoo asks, wondering where in the hell is Wonho. Just then he hears a hush conversation. 

_ Can you please go take his order, just this time?? _

_ No _

_ Please- _

_ NO, If you're into him just- _

  
Just then a very irritated looking Wonho is pushed through the swinging doors.  _ Hey Hyunwoo, how's it going. Long time no see! How's life? You're usual? _ If he would have guessed, Wonho seemed a little annoyed but smiled through it.  _ It's going, _ replies Hyunwoo. Not knowing what to do with the awkward situation.  _ Everything alright back there? _ Wonho shakes his head, saying everything is fine, just a new coworker who is still a shy little bee. Hyunwoo shrugs _ , it happens to everyone especially on their first day. _

_ Yeah right, _ gritted Wonho between his smile,  _ I'll be back with your order.  _

Hyunwoo sits by the table closest to the counter and takes out his phone. He wants to ask Minhyuk exactly what club they're going to and if he should dress casual or more classy. Minhyuk replied almost instantly. 

__

**Minhyuk**

_ Club across town. _

_ Kihyun suggested it.  _

_ New environment, new faces. _

_ Dress sexy. _

_ Look as FUCKABLE as you can get. You might just get laid tonight  _

_ *insert two eggplant emojis and a wink* _

Hyunwoo scoffs, as if he wants to actually get laid tonight. It's not like he's desperate or something.

__

_ Okay, scratch that.  _

__

He might be a little desperate, but he's waiting to make his move on Hyungwon. Only him. He's been crushing on this guy for God knows  _ how long _ and doesn't want to ruin his chances with him all because he needed a little  _ relief _ . Hyunwoo replies back, 

__

_ First of all, cool about the club.  _

_ We seriously needed to find a new one _

_ Second of all, I'm looking sexy everyday but not fuckable enough _

_ And last, don't need to get laid. So stop it.  _

__

Hyunwoo puts his phone away as soon as Wonho comes back with his order. Thanks him for it and starts to head out, saying he'll see him next week. Wonho waves and turns back to the backroom. Just as Hyunwoo opens the door to leave, he turns back and sees a flash of pink as Wonho goes in. 

__

No way. It couldn't be. He's obviously hallucinating, right? No way in hell Hyungwon was back there. Hyunwoo shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He receives a text from Minhyuk. 

__

**Minhyuk**

_ Forgot you're still waiting for Hyungwon to come around _

_ You're gonna die from blueballs, I'm telling you _

He really needed a drink. 

——————————————————

  
  


It's around 10 by the time Hyunwoo shows up to the place. Minhyuk kept getting the directions wrong thus causing them to be there a little later. As expected, everyone else is already there waiting. He can hear Kihyun telling Minhyuk, he looks good and Minhyuk flushed saying not too bad yourself. Hyunwoo smirks a little at his friend. Such a whipped boy.

After everyone greeted each other, they all got in and parted ways. It seemed like Minhyuk and Kihyun were roaming towards the dance floor while Changkyun and Jooheon were trying to find an empty table to sit in. Hyunwoo quickly scans the dance floor before landing his eyes on the bar. Jackpot. As he walks through the crowd trying not to bump into sweaty people swaying to the beat of the music, a couple of girls stumble onto him as he tries to go out their way. Drunks. Finally, he reaches the bar. 

Hyunwoo sits at an empty stool, waiting for a bartender to attend him. He bobs his head to the EDM music playing in the background. Hyunwoo looks out to the crowd, trying to find any of his friends yet, not noticing someone approaching him from behind the counter. 

_ Hey, what will it- _ Hyunwoo quickly turns back recognizing the voice 

_ Hyungwon _

In heavy makeup, black shirt and a shocked look in his face. 

_ Oh shit _ , Hyunwoo looks down to his lips.  _ He's wearing lipstick  _

_ Fuck _

Hyungwon almost immediately recovers from his state of shock as soon as he hears someone from across the counter call for another drink. He gives Hyunwoo a smile, almost like a  _ oh fuck give me a second _ before attending the man. 

_ Is he really seeing Hyungwon right now? Is _ his mind playing tricks on him or something. Is he fucking dying. He suddenly can't breath.

_ Shit _ .  _ It's too much. _ Is it him or it's getting hot in here. He can't seem to focus-

_ Hey hey, it's okay. Hyunwoo. Here, have some water first.  _

Hyunwoo takes the water from Hyungwon's hand and shakily brings it to his lips.  _ Better? _ Hyungwon asks, a little too shy.

_ Why the fuck is he still being shy around him?  _

Hyunwoo coughs a little, fixing his posture.  _ I'm fine, shocked, but fine _ . Hyungwon nods and suddenly he doesn't know what to say. He can clearly be asking so many questions right now but his mind seemed to go blank. Hyungwon seemed to notice and offer to make Hyunwoo a drink. Hyunwoo agrees, not knowing what to say. 

_ How in the world does shy pink Hyungwon learn to make really good drinks in the first place.  _

As he's drinking the mixed drink his nerves settle down a bit more. He finally glances at Hyungwon who is making another drink for another customer. He thinks he can die of happiness now.  _ Hyungwon is perfect. _

_  
  
_

Hyungwon nervously goes back to Hyunwoo and asks how he found out about this club.  _ Apparently no one in campus shows up here besides Kihyun _ and immediately shuts his mouth, remembering Kihyun was into Minhyuk. 

_ You discovered my secret, _ says Hyungwon nervously biting his bottom lip. 

He automatically looks down to his lips and back up to him. So many things are going through his mind right now. 

_ You never came across to me as the type to be working in a place like this.  _

Before he can take back that comment, Hyungwon nervously chuckles a bit.  _ Oh fuck. I know, but pays bills so _ .....Hyunwoo instantly shakes his head up and down,  _ yeah I totally get that. _ He can see that Hyungwon relaxes a bit with that information and asks if the others are here too. Obviously he can't lie and says  _ yes but they're all distracted right now. _ Hyungwon shakes his head slightly as to confirm something with himself, he was about to go attend another customer who was asking for him, when Hyunwoo reaches for his hand. 

_ Oh fuck, why did he do that? _

Hyungwon stills at the touch, but before he can back out, Hyunwoo asks what time does his shift end. Hyungwon seems surprised by his question and mutters  _ I'll be back. _

_ Oh shit shit shit. _ That's all Hyunwoo can think about at that moment. Hyungwon probably thinks he's a weirdo so why would he tell him what time he'll be off.  _ Oh great- _

_ Hey, need a little company?  _

Hyunwoo looks up only to find a petite brunette with a skin tight red dress and double D boobs staring at him. He quickly scans to find Hyungwon still busy making the drink before looking back at her. 

If she only knew he wasn't into females. 

_ I'm actually n- _

_ Hyunwoo, I'll be off in 30, still driving me home? _ Hyunwoo turns to see Hyungwon giving him a teasing smile. He's never seen that one before,  _ could it be jealousy? _ He turns back to the girl who's already glaring at Hyungwon for interrupting her conversation with him and then back at Hyungwon.  _ Uh, yeah. Yes. Still taking you home. _ Hyunwoo turns to the brunette,  _ sorry _ . She gives Hyungwon one more last glare before walking off into the crowd. 

Well, what just happened. 

Hyunwoo wants to ask, but Hyungwon is already gone serving another customer.  _ Great _ . Now he doesn't know if he really meant it or not. He's assuming yes because Hyungwon wouldn't say anything unless he needed a ride home, right? 

No later than five minutes, Hyungwon comes back, giving Hyunwoo a small apologetic smile.  _ Sorry, still gotta make drinks till the very end of my shift. _ Hyunwoo says  _ it's okay, _ and that he'll wait for him here till he's done. Hyungwon smiles and leaves again. 

Before Hyunwoo forgets, he'll text Minhyuk that he's going to leave shortly and to get a ride from Kihyun. He quickly finishes his drink and takes out his phone. He already has 5 unread messages from said friend. 

**Minhyuk**

_ Leaving already _

_ Don't wait up  _

_ Drive safe _

_ Getting laid tonight  _

_ *insert 5 eggplant emojis* _

Hyunwoo laughs and puts his phone away. He's happy at least his friend is getting some tonight. He just hopes he doesn't tell him explicit content he really doesn't need to know. About thirty five minutes later, Hyunwon is walking out from the bar and asking if he's ready to go. Hyunwoo gets up to follow Hyungwon out. 

If you asked Hyunwoo earlier that day if he's going to take Hyungwon home. His answer: No. Not gonna happen. Hyungwon wouldn't ask him that. 

And look at him now, he's driving Hyungwon home. In his car. Looking this beautiful under those ugly lamp posts lights.  _ His night definitely changed for the better. _

Once arriving at Hyungwons building. He notices that he doesn't live too far from him. He really needs to ask him out already. Hyunwoo thinks it's perfect timing, but as soon as he's about to speak, Hyungwon cuts him off.

_ Thanks for the ride, I'll see you around sometime, yeah? _ Hyunwoo shuts his mouth, sounds like a come on right? Like Hyungwon wants to hang out with him. He nods his head,  _ sure anytime _ . Hyungwon closes the car door and smiles,  _ great. Have a good rest of your night.  _

_ Yeah you too. _ Hyungwon is already walking to his door to hear him. He drives off with the words still circling his head. 

_ See you around sometime yeah? _

_ Yeah, totally sounds like Hyungwon wants to see him again. _ Hyunwoo let's out a quiet laugh and drives home. 

For fuck sakes, how did this become his night? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. Lemme know what you guys think? And DAMN. Didn't know I could write this much lol Praise be. Till the next chapter loves, stay healthy and wash those hands! 
> 
> [This is how I pictured Hyungwon and Hyunwoo in this chapter]
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/GpxHrTjN/20200328-162743.jpg


End file.
